


Ropes and Orgasms

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [18]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: After care, Anal, BDSM, Multi, Oral, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl and the others enjoy some play in their actual bed this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ropes and Orgasms

Earl moaned, tugging uselessly on the ropes that held him. The redhead was sitting up in the bed he shared with his two lovers, his back pressed against the headboard. His arms were spread out and tightly bound to it, keeping him from doing anything else. A spreader bar kept his legs wide apart, leaving him exposed to his two wicked lovers.

“Oh Masters…” Earl whined, throwing his head back as Carlos’ lips wrapped around the head of his erection. He opened his mouth in a silent gasp when the scientist started to suck and he moaned, turning his head when he felt Cecil press against his side, whimpering as the radio host kissed him deeply on the lips.

Carlos moaned hungrily around Earl’s erection, eyes closed in pleasure as his head bobbed up and down. He opened his eyes slowly and moaned at the sight of Cecil sucking and biting on the side of Earl’s neck, leaving marks that were certain to purple and bruise by the time it was morning tomorrow. With a wet pop he pulled off of Earl’s erection, giving the head another slow lick before moving over to Cecil, yanking the radio host away to take his place.

Cecil huffed and tried to look indignant as he watched Carlos cup Earl’s face between his hands, kissing him hungrily on the lips. His act however soon melted away as he shifted to kneel between Earl’s legs, moaning as he resumed what Carlos had started, sucking eagerly on Earl’s cock.

“Oh fuck…” Earl whined against Carlos’ mouth. He mewled and focused on kissing Carlos hungrily, grunting when Cecil pulled his mouth off of his cock, kissing down his shaft and heading towards… “OH FUCK!” Earl nearly headbutted Carlos from his violent jerk forward, his hands clenched into trembling fists as he grunted, arching his back away from the headboard.

Cecil smiled wickedly, resting his hands on Earl’s thighs as he continued to lick around his entrance. He moaned, pressing a kiss to it before licking straight over it, making the redhead cry out again in pleasure. “Do you need a gag?” he teased.

“Fuck…” Earl whined, gritting his teeth as the tip of Cecil’s tongue started to poke and prod in such a delicious way. He just barely registered the way Carlos sat up on his knees, turning his head with a purr when he felt the scientist run a hand through his hair.

“Open for me,” Carlos whispered, stroking the back of Earl’s head and neck in comfort, holding the base of his erection with the other hand to keep it steady. He moaned as Earl obeyed, taking his cock into his mouth willingly, cheeks becoming hollow as he started to swallow and suck down almost the entire length in one go.

After several long minutes Cecil sat up, reaching over the side of the bed for the bottle of lubricant. He poured a good amount onto his needy erection, stroking himself as he watched Carlos sweetly fucking Earl’s face, whispering down to the redhead in a mixture of Spanish and English, urging him on in hushed tones. Carefully Cecil pressed the head of his slick erection against Earl, smiling as he rocked his hips forward, penetrating him just as Carlos pulled a little out of his eager mouth.

Earl groaned loudly around Carlos’ cock, sending waves of pleasure around the man’s cock still in his mouth. He was sucking harder now on Carlos’ erection, groaning as he struggled to control himself, gagging as he pushed himself down further and further.

“Easy…” Carlos warned, blushing at how eagerly Earl was sucking.

“He can handle it,” Cecil panted, picking up the pace of his own thrusts as if to prove his point. “Can’t you, Early?”

“Mhm,” Earl nodded his head, opening his eyes to look up at Carlos, swallowing around the head of the other’s large cock, making him gasp and grip the back of his head for support.

“See?” Cecil panted, reaching down to start jerking Earl off in time with his thrusts. He hissed when he felt the scoutmaster tighten around his cock, grunting as he started to thrust faster and deeper inside of him as punishment, making him wail around Carlos’ erection. “Earl is the biggest slut out of all of us.”

“Ah…I’m not…sure…about that,” Carlos panted, offering Cecil a lazy smile, “I still…think…ah! You…hold that…title…”

“Hey!” Earl’s sudden orgasm stopped Cecil from properly articulating his annoyance, hissing as Earl tightened around him, forcing him to cum soon after with a cry of pleasure. He hissed and jerked Earl off until his cock was finally soft and finished, groaning as he pulled out of him, watching as it took several more deep sucks before Carlos reached his own orgasm in Earl’s mouth.

Cecil smiled, humming to himself as he untied the spreader bar from Earl’s legs. “Carlos, the water?”

“Yeah…let me…let my legs figure out how to work for a second,” Carlos panted, offering the pair a weak smile before sliding off of the bed, slipping into the bathroom to retrieve two washcloths that he had dipped into warm water. He handed one to Cecil and smiled as he moved to kneel beside Earl, kissing the panting man’s forehead before running the cloth over his face and brow. “How was it?”

“Amazing,” Earl croaked, hissing and shifting a little in his bonds when Cecil started to clean his cock and sore ass.

“Do you want to be untied?” Carlos asked.

“Not yet,” Earl said with a shake of his head, blushing a little as he watched the two cleaning him up with such care. Soon they were finished and Earl shifted in his bonds, finally bending his knees a little, pulling his legs up for the pair to cuddle up on either side of him, nuzzling against him as a blanket was pulled up to cover all three.

“Tell us when you want to be untied,” Cecil reminded him.

“I will,” Earl promised, gasping in pleasure when Carlos nipped the bottom of his ear. He smirked and turned his head to kiss him, purring against his lips. Cecil cleared his throat loudly and he laughed, turning his head to give the radio host a kiss as well. When their lips parted Carlos leaned over Earl, kissing Cecil as well to make it fair.


End file.
